


Something to Remember

by FantasyLiving94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Belle, Dark One Belle, Drama, F/M, Love, Pre-Belle/Rumpelstiltskin | Mr. Gold, Romance, Sex, Woobie Rumpelstiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLiving94/pseuds/FantasyLiving94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Rumbelle :D My first ever story so hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...

They both live in Storybrooke. He remembered her, but she didn't remember him.

Thanks to Ruby, Belle had a job at Grannys Diner. She was happy but she always knew something in her life was missing, a better job maybe? a better life? or perhaps a man in her life?

Gaston was always at the diner, always there just to see Belle, she liked him but she knew he wasn't the man for her. Her father had always encouraged the bond between Gaston and Belle but Belle knew their relationship would never go very far.

Belle was just about to take Gastons breakfast order, when a silence fell through the whole diner.

"Who's That?" Belle whispered to Ruby. Ruby's eyes widened and smirked.

"That Belle, Is Mr Gold, he's ruthless, the town beast...or so everyone says, They say everyone that gets on the wrong side of him never lived to tell the tale" Ruby whispered back.

Gaston gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Town beast is right! He's the most hated man in the whole of Storybrooke" he said to Belle.

With that, Belle walked over to his booth, pen and pad in hand ready to take his order. She was Intrigued by this mysterious stranger.

"Good Morning Mr Gold, What can I get for you?" she politely asked.

He looked up to her with a smile. "Good Morning, Miss French, a cup of coffee please" he looked at the menu and then back to Belle..." and some pancakes"

Belle smiled at him and took his menu "Coming right up Mr Gold"

Ruby smirked as Belle strolled over to the counter. Belle rasied an eyebrow. "And what are you smirking at Ruby?" she said confused.

Ruby smirked again, and said "I think He likes you Belle".

Belle laughed "What? You have got to be joking me...he's old enough to be my father!" She playfully hit Rubys' arm in the process.

Ruby glared "Don't say I didn't warn you" Ruby teased her, smirking she wandered off to take Archie's order at the end of the counter.

Belle went into staring mode, She didn't even realise she was doing it until Mr Gold met her gaze with a smile from the other side of the Diner. She shook out of her trance and grabbed his pancakes from Granny and took them over to him.

"Here we go Mr Gold, Hope you enjoy" She said politely with a smile.

"Thankyou Miss French, I'm sure i..." He bagan to say until she interrupted him..."Belle...you can call me Belle" she smiled, and smiled back at her.

"Well then...Thankyou Belle"

She walked away to leave him to his breakfast, and went and stood behind the counter. Before she even realised Gaston was right infront of her, the other side of the counter sipping his Diet Coke.

"So Belle..." He began to say, "Do you have any plans tomorrow? around 6pm?"

Belles' mind started running...her eyes widening ...She knew he was about to ask her on a date, how could she get out of this?

Thinking.." I umm..." she began to say until he interrupted her...

"Actually, I know you don't you finish work at 5 and I've already asked your father for permission to take you out, so I'll pick you up at 6 okay?" He Grinned from ear to ear feeling very pleased with himself.

Then a voice from behind Gaston stunned Belle and himself.

"Actually, Miss French is busy tomorrow at 6, I asked her to come to the shop to help me out with some of the books I've had in possession for a very long time" He looked and smiled at Belle. "Isn't that right Miss French?"

Belle looked completely stunned. Did he really just save her? Her mouth gaped open and her eyes wide. She shook out of it and replied " Yes, I believe thats right Mr Gold, I completely forgot, Thankyou for remeinding me, I do love my books" She smiled.

Mr Gold nodded and walked away with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Gaston turned to Belle feeling Dumfounded " Your actually going to go with him, Instead of coming out with me? Good luck telling your father about Gold, He's not going to be happy Belle, you know they don't get along"

Belle suddenly looked worried, But what was there to be worried about? She wasn't dating him, Her going to the shop wasn't even true, He was just trying to be nice right? she thought to herself.

She looked to Gaston " I'm only going to collect some books for the Library Gaston, It's not like there's anything going on between me and Mr Gold"

Gaston sipped his Coke and mumbled "I bet he wishes there was though"

Belle glared at him. Then Gaston got up paid for his coke, "Well anyway, I better get going, See you around Belle" he kissed her cheek.

Ruby nudged Belle's side and smirked and giggled, " I give it a week"

Belles' face looked completely confused, " What are you talking about Ruby? a week for what?"

Ruby bit her lip, " A week until those two end up a brawl over you" Ruby winked at her.

Belle rolled her eyes a giggled.

Finally Belle finished work at 5pm, walking she passed Mr Golds pawnshop. She felt something in her tummy...Tossing and turning, fluttering, something she's never felt before.

Belle walked into the shop, the brass Bell tinging as she strolled in, "Mr Gold?" she called out.

He emerged from behind the curtain, "Well Miss...I mean Belle...What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?"

she walked over to the counter, "I just came to thankyou for earlier, for you know, saving me from Gaston. You probably saved me from a very tedious night" she giggled.

"No matter Dearie, andything to help a damsel is distress" He laughed.

She felt something, something inside of her, something she had never felt before. Was she attracted to Mr Gold? No thats impossible she thought to herself.

"Well anyway, thanks again, and if there's anything i can do for you..." She didnt get to finish off her sentence as he cut her off, It was like as if he knew what she was going to say. He nervously said "Actually Belle, there is something, would you accompany me for dinner friday night?"

Belle's eyes widened. Like as if she didn't believe the words actually came from his mouth.

After what he did for her at the Diner she didnt really feel in the position where she could decline him. "Sure" she smiled, "What time?"

Mr Gold smiled, "I'll pick you up around 7"

She nodded and left the shop. A strange feeling surrounding her whole body.

She grabbed her Cell phone from her bag and immediatley called Ruby.

Ruby answered "Hello?"

"Hey Ruby its Belle...You will never guess what just happened?"

"What is it? Is it Gold? It is isn't it? I knew he it" Ruby giggled the other end of the cell.

"Ruby...he asked me to dinner on Friday! I couldn't say no...what am i going to do?"

Ruby laughed histerically at the other end, "Well you best hope that Gaston doesn't find out, Or your father for that matter!"

This made Belle worry even more and she went silent.

"Belle I was only joking, It will be okay, I can cover for you, no one will ever know...but I do have one question for you..." Belle raised her eyebrows .." and whats that?"

"Well I seen the way he smiled at you in the Diner, but I also seen the way you smiled at him too..Belle...Are you attracted to Mr Gold?" Ruby said in a very seductive kind of voice and giggled.

Belle became quiet with thought. Did she? Was she attracted to him?

"Sorry Ruby i gotta go, I'll call you later" just before Belle hung up she could hear Ruby on the end saying.

"Ohh Belle you totally do! You like him" and she carried on giggling and Belle hung up.


	2. something to remember

Chapter 2...

It was Friday. To Belle it had come too quickly. For Mr Gold it couldn't have come quick enough.

5pm struck the Diner and Belle knew it was time to finish work. She was excited but also very cautious about going to dinner with Mr Gold.

She rushed home to get ready to find Ruby standing at her front door.

"What are you doing here?" Belle smiled and hugged her.

"Well...your going on a date aren't you? I thought you might need something sexy to wear" Ruby winked at her.

Belle rolled her eyes giggled and opened her front door. Her father was sat in the living area watching Tv.

"Do you have plans tonight Belle?" Moe shouted to her, and Belles eyes widened with horror. She flung her arms wide infront of Ruby, without a clue what to tell him.

Ruby cut in "Yes Mr French, me and Belle are going to the Rabbit Hole...Girly Night out" Ruby smirked at her, and Belle hugged her tightly and mouthed the words 'Thankyou' and Ruby nodded and smiled.

They both sprinted up to Belle's room.

"Right then, miss innocent, time to get your sexy on" Ruby laughed.

Belle pulled out the dresses Ruby had brought over for her.

The first one, an extremely short, blue, sequined dress. Belle looked at Ruby and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, Its sexy, Im sure Gold with be fantasising over you all night in that"

Belle hit Ruby's arm playfully and pushed her onto the bed "Shutup" Belle giggled.

The second dress was Pink, Not quite Belle's colour and it had a very low front. Belle shook her head.

"Fair enough, I didnt much like that one either. Don't know what I bought it really" Ruby said.

The last dress, Belle liked it. It wasn't her type of dress at all, But it was sexy, Black, Tight, Not too short and not too low in the front. Belle smirked "This one...definitely"

Ruby nodded "Perfect, You look irresistable...Right well i'd better head off and let you get ready, You have my number, if anything goes wrong give me a call! but im sure you'll be quite alright" Ruby winked at her and Belle knew exactly what she was referring to.

...

7pm struck and she strolled outside to meet Mr Gold. He looked very handsome she thought to herself. He had opened the door to his car for her, but she noticed how he stared at her. His mouth slightly open with amazement and wonder.

She took his arm and he escorted her to his car, "You look beautiful he whispered"

She didn't know what to say,but she smiled and climbed into the car.

She knew It. She was so attracted to him! He might be 20 years older than her but he's perfect.

The drive to the restaurant was spent with them both too nervous to look at each other, but trying to get a small glance at each other, when the other wasn't looking.

They arrived and he walked around the car and opened the car door for her, holding out his hand, she took it nervously and smiled "Thankyou".

He didn't really know what to do. He was so nervous and she could tell. Trying to break the awkwardness, Belle jokes " What's wrong? Is the fearless Mr Gold nervous?" She smirked at him and he almost chocked.

"No, No Dearie, I just know you wouldn't be here with me if you had the chance to get out of it"

Her heart sank, Weirdly she did want to be here, she wanted to do this, especially with him. She couldn't understand why everyone despised him. He didn't seem so evil to her.

At his words she bit her lip nervously and looked dont to their hands as they walked into the restaurant. She hesitated but then intertwined her fingers with his.

He looked down at their hands, extremely nervous.

She nervously smiled hoping he wouldn't pull away from her, and he didn't.

"If I didn't want to be here Mr Gold, I wouldn't have agreed" and he smiled at her words.

They sat at the table opposite each other. She smiled at him. She could feel all kinds of emotions rushing through her body. She was completely attracted to him.

They ate, They talked, They had desert and drank wine...and LOTS of it.

Mr Golds expression suddenly seemed worried. Belle noticed. "Whats wrong?"

" I..Uhh...I brought my car, but we've had quite alot of wine my dear, I think it would be too dangerous for me to drive, I'll call a cab for us" He smiled and began to get up from his seat, until Belle grabbed his hand.

"Or...we could stay here? This is also a Hotel right? Aslong as we're back in storybrooke by 11 for work" she smiled.

He looked confused, excited, happy and worried all at the same time. He wanted her.

"If your sure Dearie? But i could call a cab?"

"We're both adults, I'm sure we can manage in a room together for one night. Plus it's already late."

He smirked. He didn't quite know what her intentions were but he didn't care. He was happy. He sat back down and called the waiter over to them.

"I'd like to book a room please, just for tonight" As he passed his credit card over.

"No problem sir, I shall get that sorted straight away for you"

Gold nodded.

He stood up and held his hand out for Belle and she took it willingly.

"Ready my dear?"

She nodded and smiled.

He put his hand nervously on the small of her back and escorted her to room 85. The best room in the Hotel.

She walked into the room her eyes widened at how pretty it looked. There was even a shelf of books. She was amazed. But then she looked over and seen ONE double bed.

"It's okay, I'll take the couch" Mr Gold pointed over to the couch.

Belle bit her lip. "It's big enough for the both of us" She gestured to the bed. "I'm sure we could both manage"

He slowly walked over to her. Watching her biting her lip nervously as he got closer and closer.

His eyes narrowed to her, "Why did you want to stay here?"

She nervously stuttered, "I..uhh..I thought it would be easier, we're both too drunk to be heading home, plus my father would have hated me knowing I've been drinking"

Gold nodded his head, just the once.

"And I'm sure he's going to love you even more knowing your spending the night in a hotel with me Dearie"

She never thought of that. Oh now she was worried. What was she going to do? She didn't want to disappoint her father but didn't want to disappoint Mr Gold either.

She let out a yawn, "we're here now, we'd might aswell stay"

She walked over to the bed and went to climb under the covers until...until he caught her wrist and spun her around to face him. She looked up to him nervously and he leaned in closer to her. What surprised her was that she didn't shy away from him, She wanted this! She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. She closed her eyes as he got closer. Their lips brushed. She snaked her hand up around his neck to embrace the kiss. "Oh Belle..." he whispered. and then he suddenly pulled away from her. "Im sorry...I..I...That was too far, Im so sorry Belle"

Stunned that he walked away from her, she was about to say that it wasn't too far, it was exactly what she wanted, but before she knew it he had sloped off over to the couch. She just stood there, image of a statue in the middle of the room. Stunned. She didn't know what to, what to say, how to feel.

With that she climbed into the bed. It felt huge around her and she felt so small.

Belle couldn't sleep.

Mr Gold couldn't sleep.

Both of them. Lay there, staring. Staring up to the ceiling. Reminiscing.

They enjoyed it. They both did. But they both thought the other didn't.

Mr Gold believed Belle didn't want him.

Belle believed Mr Gold didn't want her.

The sun rose the next morning. Both of them ready to leave. 9 am they began to drive home.

The drive home was silent and awkward.

They both wanted, needed to say something but neither of them did, the whole drive home.

Mr Gold pulled up outside Belle's house. She was in the right mind to just open the door, get out without a word, and just hibernate for the rest of her life. But she was too kind and polite.

She put her hand over his on the steering wheel. He shuddered at her touch and looked at her and noticed her halfsmile. "Thankyou for dinner, I enjoyed it" and that was it. She opened the car door and walked into her house.

Second Chapter finished! Hope its okay so far?! More chapters to come anyway! Hope you all stay Tuned! :D


	3. something to remember

Chapter 3...

The next day thats all Belle could think about was the kiss.

Why did he pull away? He came onto her, and then he pulled away. She was so confused!

But she had a plan, and shouldn't wait until 5pm until she finished work.

She was going to pay Mr Gold a visit, with a little surprise up her sleeve.

She told Ruby only half of what happened, nothing of the kiss, just the dinner. and she definitely didn't tell her about staying in the hotel room with him, she knew she would never hear the end of it. Giggling to herself behind the counter.

The diner was quiet today, and granny surprised Belle by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You can go if you want sweetie, Its so quiet i can manage"

Belle's smile grew and grew and she rushed to grab her bag.

She knew exactly where she was heading. Mr Golds Pawn Shop.

She walked up to the door and noticed a 'Closed' sign hanging in the window. But she tried the door anyway and luckily it was open.

BUT what Belle didn't know was that someone was watching her.

She entered the shop and the Bell above the door Tinged again. She didn't say anything but she saw him standing infront of the bookshelf. He must have heard her come in because of the Bell, but she creeped towards him and she jumped when he said in a low aggressive tone "There's a closed sign in the window for a reason".

By this time she was standing right behind him, she took a deep breath in and when she didn't reply to him he spun on his heel. Stunned to see her, she rose up on tippytoes putting her hands on his shoulders and she kissed him. Just a small kiss, and she slowly pulled her face away from him with a smile on her face.

He looked confused, happy and scared.

"Belle?"

She nodded with a smirk.

He didn't really know what to do, he was so shocked.

Recognising his nervousness she bit her lip and leaned up to kiss him again. This time he put his hand on her hip and snaked it around her waist pulling her in closer. This kiss was not a small kiss like before. He trailed his tongue across her bottom lip. She allowed him access to her mouth, both their tongues dancing and fighting for authority.

All of a sudden the both of them jumped. Jumped out of their skins. The Bell had 'Tinged' TWICE! They realised someone had come in, seen them and rushed back out.

They both looked at each other with worry. Eyes Wide. Horror written across both their faces.

Using his cane he rushed out of the shop to see if he could find the suspect. But they had just simply disappeared.

Angrily, Mr Gold gritted his teeth "This is exactly what I tried to avoid happening"

"What? What are you talking about?" she said worriedly.

"I didn't want you to be associated with me Belle, It was a mistake me asking you out that night" he said in harsh tone but Belle could see past that and she gripped his wrist.

"I don't think it was a mistake" She said nervously.


	4. something to remember

Chapter 4...

Belle went to work worried and afraid and everyone noticed.

Belle blurted everything out to Ruby. She didn't really have a choice when she started crying a waterfall out the back of the diner.

Ruby tried to calm her down.

"It'll be okay, come on now, where's that lovely beautiful smile that Mr Gold loves huh?" Ruby smirked at her and it did infact make Belle smile and hit her shoulder playfully.

"What if they tell my father Ruby? It's all my fault i should't have been so careless" she put her head in her hands.

"Belle.." Ruby wrapped her arm around Belle's shoulder to comfort her. "Whoever seen you together, probably didn't even care, and the only reason they rushed out was because they wanted to give you and Gold some space"

Belle rested her head against Ruby's shoulder. "Your probably right. I'm getting myself worked up over nothing"

"Oh and by the way, you have no way of getting out of this but you, me and the girlies are going out tonight! so put your best face on, and the sexiest dress you can find okay?" Ruby smiled and Belle smiled back at her and nodded.

8pm came so quickly that was a knock on the door and Belle could hear her father downstiars answering it. She thought It must have been Ruby picking her up. Until she heard a deep voice. A man's voice..."Is Belle here?"

"What the Bloody Hell do you want with my daughter Gold?!" Mr Frenchs' harsh tone made Belle shiver and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

She couldn't decide whether to go downstairs or just stay put in her room.

'This was a disaster' she thought to herself.

"What i want with Belle is none of your business , Now if you will please just call her down I have something very important i must discuss with her" His tone was even Harsher than Mr French.

Belle slowly strolled down the stairs, attempting to stay out of view from them, just to listen. Until Mr Gold caught a glimpse of the same dress she wore on their date and he smiled. Mr French turned around and seen Belle and then sternly looked back at Gold.

"Don't you look at her like that! How dare you" and Mr French pushed Gold slightly backwards and slammed the door in his face.

"Papa was that really nescessary?" Belle looked saddened.

He walked over to her, Hugged her and kissed her temple.

"Belle, please, please don't ever associate yourself with that...that beast! I don't know what he wanted with you but...please! I don't want him hurting you like he's hurt everyone else in this town"

Belle's eyes began to fill with tears.

There was another knock on the door. This time it was Ruby.

"Have a good time Ladies, and stay away from those men!" Mr French said mainly looking at Belle and she giggled, " Yes Papa" and hugged him once more and then left with Ruby.

...

At the Rabbit Hole they did Shots upon Shots! Tequila, Vodka, Whisky, Sambucca.

Belle doesn't really drink normally but tonight she knew she had drunk way too much! Her head was fuzzy and her vision blurry.

She sat at the bar with Ruby, when she heard a familiar .

"Well...Look who it is" He giggled to Belle.

"Look who it isn't" Belle mumbled back extremely drunk.

Ruby went to buy them two more drinks and left Gaston alone with Belle.

He grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear, "Come with me Belle, Just for a moment?"

She was too drunk to decline and too drunk to stand up for couldnt resist. He escorted her out the back of the Diner, with his hand tightly wrapped around her waist. When they were outside he made sure there was no one around and he pinned her again the wall.

He moved her hair to the side, but she was too drunk to realise what he was doing. He started kissing her neck and he whispered into her ear, "I know your secret Belle, I seen you, You and " and all of a sudden she started wriggling trying to escape his clutches.

...

Ruby got back to where they were sitting to find Belle wasn't there. She was worried. Talking to herself holding two tequilas in her hand " Where the Bloody Hell has that girl gone" She took out her Cell phone and called Belle. Ruby then realised Belle's phone was still in her bag ringing on the bar stool she was standing next too.

Now extremely worried, she didn't know who else to call.

"Hello?"

" ?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's Ruby, Is Belle with you by any chance?"

Gold almost chocked over the phone.

"Why the hell would Belle be with me?"

"You don't need to pretend with me Mr Gold, Belle has told me everything, Im worried about her, I went to get us a drink and now she's just disappeared and I can't find her anywhere that's why i was hoping she was with you."

Mr Gold almost dropped his phone.

"I'll be right over"

Mr Gold rushed. Rushed like he never had before. His heart sank and his head was doing summersaults with worrying thoughts.

...

"Gaston get off me" she tried shouting.

"Kiss me, Like you kissed Mr Gold" He pinned her up against the wall with his hips trailing his hands all over her body.

"No, Get off me! Now!"

Hearing a struggled voice Mr Gold rushed to the back of the Diner. Thinking to himself 'Please don't let it be Belle'.

All of a sudden Gaston found himself lying across the floor at the feet of . His teeth gritted together, with an angry expression written all over his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Gaston feeling brave decided to stand up to Mr Gold, "What am i doing?! What are you doing! She's almost twice your age Old man! wait until her father finds out" He said Smugly.

Gold started beating the shit out of Gaston with his Cane, "You dare tell anyone, and i will triple your rent! Dont forget who I am LITTLE boy" as he stuck the cane into his chest

Gaston began to plead " Okay i'm sorry, I won't say anything I'm sorry please, let me go"

He ran off into the dark.

Mr Gold then looked over to an upset, drunk Belle slumped against the wall.

"Belle?..." He held out his hand for her but instead she just fell into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Can...Can I...I stay with you tonight" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please?"

He held her so tightly he never wanted to let her go.

He grabbed his Cell phone and called Ruby.

"Mr Gold, have you found her?, is she okay?, where are you?"

"Calm down dearie, I've got her, she's fine, now she's staying with me tonight but you CANNOT tell anyone you got that Ruby?"

"Yes Mr Gold, You and Belle can trust me"

And with that he hung up and was helping her into his car.

He was so worried about her the whole drive home.

He kept glancing over to her to see if she was okay. She was so intoxicated.

She had fallen asleep as he pulled up into his driveway. A lock of her hair had fallen across her face and the moonlight shon through the window and Gold thought she looked so beautiful. He tucked her hair behind her ear and she woke, shuddering as if she was afraid.

"Belle sweetheart, It's okay it's only me"

and her heart beat slowed right down.

"We're home, come on" as he held a hand out for her and excorted her into his house, up the stairs and to his bed.

"I'll be on the couch if you need anything" He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and he went to get up but she grabbed his wrist and he turned and stared at her.

She slowly rose form the bed sheets and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.


	5. something to remember

Chapter 5...

"Belle sweetheart, you don't know what your doing" He pulled away from her.

"Yes, I do. I like you Mr Gold and I know you want this too"

"Belle, I love you more than you know, but I can't..."

She smirked at him and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Biting her lip.

"Belle...Please" He closed his eyes trying not think about it but he could't he wanted her.

She took to kissing his neck and he let out a whispered groan and she smiled against his skin.

He took his hands to her cheeks and pulled her to his mouth.

He pushed her back onto the bed and looked down at her. She was biting her lip again, His thoughts were 'Is she nervous? Or does she know that drives me crazy?!'

"Belle...are you sure? I don't want you doing this just because your drunk...If your going to regret it then" He looked deeply into her eyes, that's all she did was smile and lean up and meet his mouth.

This time she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he allowed her entrance immediately.

He was hungry for her.

She was hungry for him.

She slid his shirt from his shoulders and tossed it to the floor.

He slid her dress up her legs. Up her thighs. Revealing sexy black lace panties. She bit her lip and she seen his eyes widen with lust.

He rolled the dress up a little further and then she pulled herself to sit up. He grabbed the top of her arms and slid his hands all the way to her wrists and she held them there as he practically ripped the dress over head and off of her body.

He was immediatly leaning back over her on the bed. Teasing her with his fingers brushing over her panties, she pushed her head back and let a small little gasp escape her mouth.

She began undoing the zipper and button of his suit trousers. She began pulling them down until he got up and completely removed them himself eagerly. And she watched intensely.

She sat up and unclasped her bra from the back and completely removed it. She was a little nervous as the alcohol had already started wearing off, She didn't seem so brave anymore.

He removed his boxer shorts, He was naked. And her eyes couldn't help but wander his body. He slid his thumbs either side of her panties and slid them down her legs. They were both naked.

She seemed hesitant all of a sudden.

"Belle? Are you okay?"

"Don't speak" she whispered and caught his mouth with hers.

She trailed her hands up and down his back and he trailed his down her sides.

She was shuddering and shaking beneath him.

"Belle, we don't..." He was cut off.

"I said don't speak" she arched against him and she could feel him, hard against her leg. He let out a groan and took her mouth. Gently bit her lip. She liked that.

He snaked his fingers up her inner thigh. And began on her sensitive part. It made her gasp. Her breating became more erratic.

He drove a finger into her that made her squeel. He pulled his finger in and out of her and she gripped at his shoulders.

"Please?..." she whispered.

His hard length was pulsating. He wanted her. He needed her. She was His Belle. Always has been and Always will be. Whether she remembered him or not. Damn the Curse. She always found her way back to him.

He placed himself at her entrance. And slowly pushed into her. He pulled out and then drove back in. Repeatedly.

Her screams were sending him into euphoria.

"Come on Belle" He whispered into her ear.

She scraped her nails down his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Pulling him into her harder and faster.

He was sent over the edge! He groaned into her hair and she smiled. He fell limp next to her. Both of them panting and sompletely out of breath. They lay next to each other, Just staring into each others eyes.

"Belle?..." She looked at him, his tone was sweet and kind.

"I love you Belle, Honestly"

She nodded as a tear dropped down her cheek, " I love you too, Rumplestiltskin"

His eyes widened. and his mouth gaped open.

"You...You remember?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" His voice was a tone of relief.

"I didn't know if you did, I know the whole town can't remember, I guess when Regina put me in the asylum she wasn't expecting me to leave it. She didn't feel the need to give me Cursed memories... I didn't know if you remembered me, or us" She put her hand to his cheek.

"Oh Belle..." He took her mouth once more.

"No one can know we remember though, especially my father, he's already angry with you. He can't remember but he still doesn't like you" she giggled.

"Yeah i figured" He giggled back.

They made Love 3 more times that night. The groans, The screams, The sighs, The smell...Everything. They were together again. This was definitely Something to Remember.

Exhausted.

They lay there together. For the first time, in what seemed like forever.

He Lay there with his arm around her waist holding her as tight as he possibly could.

She lay with her head rested on his chest with her arm draped over him.

Their legs interwined each other under the sheets.

Peacfully asleep.

ALOT MORE CHAPTERS TO COME GUYS! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING ;) STAY TUNED!


	6. something to remember

Chapter 6...

The morning after the Night before ;)

Mr Gold was awakened by Belles Cell Phone constantly ringing and ringing.

But Belle contently slept through it, she didn't even stir.

He reached for her phone on his bedside table gently, trying not move too much to wake her.

Ruby was printed across the front of her phone. If it was her father or someone else he wouldn't have answered it.

"Hello?" Mr Gold said sleepily.

"Mr Gold, Ohh my goodness! You both scared the shit out of me!"

"Whats wrong Ruby?" His tone slightly annoyed for waking him up and almsot waking Belle up.

"Her father, Belle's father is going insane! He's looking everywhere for her, He's so pissed she didn't go home last night and when he seen me at the diner he knew she didn't stay with me"

"Oh shit!" is all he could manage to say..."Okay thanks For the heads up Ruby"

He turned to Belle still lying in his arms. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her. He played with her beautiful long hair. A lock of her hair had fallen across her face just like it did in the car last night. He pushed it back behind her ear. She looked so peaceful in his arms. It was like she belonged there. He wanted her to stay there forever. But he had no choice.

"Belle..." He rubbed her arm.

"Hmm..?" Her eyes still closed she cuddled in closer to him.

"Belle sweetheart, your father is looking everywhere for you, Ruby just called"

That definitely woke her up, she rose up.

"Shit...Shit!"

She jumped out of bed quickly grabbed her things from the floor and got dressed.

Ran over to him still lying on the bed. Kissed his lips and ran out the door.

"Call you later" is all she said.

He brought his hands to his face. What had he done?! This was his fault.

"Belle, where the hell have you been?" He clasped around her like he hadn't seen her in months.

"I'm sorry Papa, I fell asleep in Rubys car, she didn't want to wake me so she left me there"

Coinsidently, she hadn't spoken to Ruby, but that was the exact same thing Ruby told her father at the Diner but he didn't believe her at the time. Luckily he believed Belle.

"Im so glad your okay, Don't scare me like that again!"

" I won't im sorry" she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

...

A few weeks had passed. Mr Gold abd Belle tried to see each other whenever they could. With her father being overly protective of her and Gaston still wandering the streets of Storybrooke, they had to be very careful.

With the help of Ruby, they saw each other every Monday and Thursday. Belle would visit his shop on her break and Ruby would cover for her.

Anytime in between those days, they would talk on the phone for hours.

...

"Im going to the flower shop today sweetheart, I'll be back later okay? around 5.30"

"Okay Papa" she smiled.

He gave her one last tight hug and kissed her hair.

She waved him out the door. When she knew he was completely gone she rushed for her Cell phone.

"Mr Gold, My...Uhh..my fathers gone to work for a few hours if you want to come around?" she giggled.

"Hmm...Miss French I believe you are teasing me!"

Teasing him even more.. "Don't you want to come and see me?" she giggled.

She could hear him sigh at the other end of the Cell.

"Be here in 10 minutes and you'll be here just in time to watch me dress too"

"You my girl are a tease." He coudlnt even speak. "I'll be right there"

This is not the end my friends ;)


	7. something to remember

Chapter 7...

Within five minutes he was knocking at her door. She opened the door with a smirk.

He immediatley put his arms around her waist and guiding her inside, hitting the front door closed with his foot.

She lead him upstairs to her room.

He lay her back on her bed. Staring down at her smirking.

"I've got to get ready for work" she smirked back at him biting her lip.

He looked to his watch.

"You've got an hour until you start".

With that he took her mouth with his. she only had her skirt and bra on because she was already beginning to get ready when he got there.

He unzipped the side and pulled it off her. She held the bottom of his casual shirt and pulled it off over his head.

Before they knew it they were both naked again.

This time it was her turn. She took him in her hand as he was leaning over the top of her. She pulled up rapidly and it made him groan. She swpied her finger over the tip, and he was practically squirming in her hand. She smirked up at him as she was doing it. His face filled with the pleasure. The pleasure of her. Only her.

He started to kiss her neck until he had to stop. He almost screamed she was so good.

While her one hand was busy with him down below, Her other hand came up and caressed the back of his neck, gently scratching her nails into his scalp.

"ShhShhhhShhhhh..." she giggled.

She was pleased with herself. The way he writhed above her, she knew she was doing something right.

" You're a little devil, Miss French." and she grinned from ear to ear at that. He placed himself between her legs.

"Please.." He whsipered into her ear, just like she did that first night. He nipped at her ear lobe and that sent her flying.

She nodded and arched up into his hips, edging him on.

He slipped into her. She threw her head back in pleasure with a whispered moan.

She gripped onto the bed sheets as he became more vigorous with his thrusts.

More faster.

More harder.

More deeper.

They both reached their climax and rode it out.

Panting, Breathless and Limp.

They lay there in each others arms again.

He looked at his watch.

"Well you've still got 40 minutes to get ready for work Dearie"

She giggled and hit his arm playfully.

"I'm going for a shower" She smiled. "Don't leave" she smirked.

"I have no intentions of leaving, I'd miss watching you dress" She bit her lip which completely turned him on. And she knew it.

...

"Damn It!" Mr French squeeled to himself. "Bloody Keys!" He had completely forgot he left his keys on the bedside table in his bedroom.

He stormed away from the shop.

"I'm going to have to go all the bloody way back to the house for those bastard keys! Arrghhhhhh" He grunted and mumbled to himself walking the whole way back to the house.

...

Mr Gold sat in the chair at the window. Hearing the water of the shower turn off he knew she would be out soon.

She walked out wearing exactly what she had when he walked into her house. Her skirt and bra.

"I can't find my white shirt" she said as she's scanning the room looking for it.

"You look better without it sweetheart" she looked at him to see him smirking.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

She pulled a new blouse out from the closet. and she threw it over her shoulders BUT didn't do the buttons up.

"Teasing me again are we?" Smirking. " Your just asking for trouble".

She grinned at him as she leaned over his shoulder to grab her earrings.

He moved his legs either side of hers. The front of her shirt wide open. He trailed his fingers up and down her belly. making little patterns that tickled her.

...

Mr French slammed the front door. He began to make his way up to his bedroom to retreave his keys, mumbling a load of nonsense to himself.

He heard a giggle come from Belle's room. He figured Belle and Ruby are still here.

The door was a crack open.

He pushed it a little more, "Belle it's only me I..." He trailed off his sentence, His face burning crimson. consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering. "What the Hell?! What the Fuck?!"

He couldn't have walked in on them at a worse time.

Belle's eyes widened in shock. Her face began to blush.

Mr Gold's face mirrored Belle's.

Neither of them moved from the shock. They had been caught.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter now!"

Mr Gold quickly threw his hands to his side and Belle quickly moved away from between his legs. She realised the front of her shirt was still showing and she pulled it closed around her chest.

Mr French stormed over to Mr Gold ferociously picked him up off the chair.

"Get your hands off me" Gold angered.

"Dont you fucking dare! You've just had your hands all over MY daughter"

"Your daughter is 21 years old! She can make her own decisions Mr French"

They were both screaming at each other. Faces crimson red. Right up in each others faces.

Mr French held Mr Gold up against the doorframe by his neck.

"Papa please" Belle cried out.

With all his strength Mr Gold pushed Moe up against the oppostie doorframe.

"Don't forget who i am Mr French"

"A beast! That's what you are! A monster! You will never change!"

Both of them angered. Belle could see nothing good could come out of this.

She sobbed, grabbed her coat and pushed past them both and ran downstairs.

Thery both shouted after her. "Belle...?"

"Stop it, Both of you! You could have both got along, For me, If either of you cared about me, you would have listened. I don't want to see either of you again...Ever" She cried and walked off.


	8. something to remember

Chapter 8...

Upset, Belle calles Ruby.

"Ruby..."Sobs

"Belle?! Whats wrong?"

"Where are you Ruby?"

"At the Diner, I'm on my break, come by"

"Okay I'll be there, 2 minutes"

"See you soon honey"

Belle strolled into the Diner with tears streaming down her face. Ruby rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"What happened Belle?"

"I thought my father had gone to work...I invited Mr Gold around" She looked up at Ruby, and Ruby tried to hold back a laugh.

"Oh Belle he didn't catch you?"

"Not exactly and don't laugh" She playfully hit her arm and tried not to giggle herself.

"So what happened?"

"Well we had finished.." Gesturing an awkward finger.

"Yeah yeah Belle i get it " She laughed.

"I went in the shower, came back out and i was dressed, except my blouse was open. I went to grab my earings and I was standing between his legs, He had his hand on my waist and then my father walks in."

Rubys eyes widened, "So what happened?"

"He was furious Ruby, Screaming shouting, He held Mr Gold up by the throat in my room, and then Mr Gold did the same to him. Then i stormed out and told them i didn't want to see either of them again."

"Awwh Belle honey, it will be okay, they'll come to their senses." she wrapped an arm around Belle's shoulder.

"I hope so Ruby, I was wondering..." She bit her lip nervously "Could i borrow your car? I need to go for a drive"

"Yeah sure" She got up and went to her bag and threw the keys over to Belle for her to catch them."Here yaa go".

"Thanks Ruby, I'll be back soon"

...

She jumped into the drivers seat of Ruby's car. She drove around for a while, when she came to the road that leaded out of town.

She knew of the Curse, But she didn't know the consequences of what would happen if she ever tried to leave.

She started the care "What the hell maybe a weekend away from this place will help me" She drove up the road.

Suddenly she spun out of control. A wolf walks out into the middle of the just before she left the town line.

She couldn't control it and the car spun out of control.

BANG!...


	9. something to remember

Chapter 9...

"Hello?"

"Ruby?"

"Yes, who's this? can i help you?"

"Its Graham..I uhh..."

"Ohh Hi Graham what can I do for you?"

"You drive a Red cadallac right?"

Her mind wandering 'Belle' rushed through her thoughts.

"I do, why is everything okay?"

"Ruby I, I don' know how to tell you this..."

"It's Belle isn't it? Whats wrong? What happened? Tell me please..."

"There's been an accident, she seems to have spun the car out of control, she's on the way to the hospital now"

Ruby dropped her phone and it hit the floor with a thump.

Luckily Emma was at the Diner.

"Emma, Please...could you drive me to the hospital it's urgent?"

"Sure i can, everything okay? "

"It's Belle she's been in a car accident"

...

Mr Gold had left Belle's house full of sorrow. This was all his fault. He walked down the street towards his Shop. An ambulance sped past him, sirens pulsating through his ear drums.

Mr French stood outside his Flower shop. Saddened. His sweet and innocent Belle. Corrupted by that monster!

Just as he was about to open the shop and ambulance sped past him. Sirens pulsating through his ear drums.

...

Ruby rushed into the hospital. Rushed up to the nearest nurse. "Belle...Belle French..where is she?

"Right over here... Miss?

"Ruby, Just call me Ruby...Where's Belle please?" Pleading with the nurse.

"She's right in there Ruby, but you can't go in yet i'm sorry she needs surgery"

"...Surgery?"

Ruby's eyes widened. Frightened. She stared at Belle through the window, Tubes, Machines, Nurses, Doctors completely surrounding the room.

She didn't know what to do.

" Hello?" angered voice.

"Mr Gold" Sobbing voice

"Ruby?"

"Yes it's me. Mr Gold I didn't know what to do...I...Uhhh It's Belle, she's in the hospital, I'm up here now alone. She's been in an accident"

His phone dropped onto his shop .

"Mr Gold?"

"Yes Sorry Ruby, I'll be right over"

Ruby patiently waited.

'Belle's father' Rushed through her mind so she grabbed her Cell again.

"Mr French?"

"Yes Ruby...?"

"It's Belle, She's in the hospital she's been in an accident"

Before Ruby could even finish Mr French was out of the shop and speeding to the hopsital.

...

Mr Gold rushed through the hospital scanning the wards for Ruby.

Mr Gold was caught in the corner of Ruby's eye.

"Mr Gold" she waved at him.

"Where is she?! Is she okay?! what happened?!"

Ruby pointed to the window of the room and he stood there. He felt a terrible weight on his shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on him and he couldn't straighten up or catch his breath entirely. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Seeing her like this broke his heart into pieces.

Next thing, Mr French comes storming through the hospital doors.

"What is HE doing here?" Glaring

"I ... I called him" Ruby shuddered.

"Why the hell would you let him near Belle?"

"She Loves him, Mr French..." She held a hand to her mouth. She didn't mean for those words to escape her.

Mr Gold looked over his shoulder at Ruby's words. 'Did she really? Why would she love me? Why would she love a monster like me?' Circled his brain over and over and over again.

He put his hand on the window, staring.

A nurse came out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Ruby spoke first

"She's sustained some injuries, that's what we're trying to fix now, she's got some broken bones, a concussion, she keeps slipping in and out of consciousness at the moment."

Mr French sat down her hands covering his whole face.

Ruby placed her hand over her mouth with tears streaming down her face.

"Will she be okay? When can we go in to see her?" Mr Gold's voice was filled with saddness.

"They're just finishing up, so you can probably visit her in around twenty minutes" The nurse nodded and walked over to the front desk with all of Belle's paperwork.


	10. something to remember

Chapter 10...

Twenty minutes passed. The nurse nodded to them allowing them into the room.

Gold rushed to her side holding her hand immediately. Tears steaming down his face. He didn't care her father was watching his every move. He was there for her and he wasn't going anywhere!

Mr French couldn't stand it. He was touching his Belle. The man he loathed! The monster of Storybrooke.

"Ruby... can i speak with you outside please?"

Ruby nodded.

She stood next to the window keeping her eye on Belle the whole time.

"What can i do for you Mr French?"

"What you said...about Belle and ..." He gestured a finger into room where Gold and Belle were.

"Mr Gold?"

"Yes..does she really? you know... Love him?"

Ruby bowed her head and nodded. " I believe she does Mr French, I know it's not what you want to hear and I know you and have never seen eye to eye but I truly believe he loves her too"

Mr French let out a huge sigh, nodded and strolled back into the room.

"Mr Gold" he said sternly. "May I have a moment alone with my daughter please?"

Mr Gold didn't want to leave her side. He looked up to Mr French and then looked back to Belle.

Putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

He got up and nodded and walked out of the room. He was hesitant to leave. He really didn't want to leave her side.

He headed to the coffee machine. He looked at his watch. 2 am...He was so tired.

He bought Ruby a coffee too, he could see she was slowly drifting off on the hospital chair outside the room.

"Here...You didn't want to her either huuh?" He handed her a cup of coffee.

"No, I'm staying here until she wakes up, It's my fault, It was my car."

" It wasn't your fault dearie, I'm to thank for this accident, along with her father"

Ruby looked away and sipped her coffee.

"She does love you, you know. I don't know why, but she does"

" Ruby..." He sat next to her. "I love her too, with all my heart, I know im a monster, I know myself I don't deserve her. But i do Love her"

Ruby smiled " I know..." she rubbed his arm " I knew that from that first morning she took your order at the Diner. The way you smiled at her, I knew. She will be okay Mr Gold. She's Brave...she always has been, she's always saying to me 'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow'. She'll come around Mr Gold I just know it"

Mr Gold nodded and sipped his coffee.

...

Mr French sat next to Belle, taking her small in his.

"Oh my dear girl, I'm so sorry." a tear ran down his face.

He knew she couldn't hear him but he wanted to talk to her anyway.

Her beautiful hair surrounded her face as he stroked down the layers. She was so still, It didn't seem real.

The machines and tubes surrounding her bed helping her breath.

" You really do Love him don't you?" He stroked the back of her hand.

"Trust you to pick the man that I completely hate, you certainly have your mothers spirit Belle, never forget that. My barve little Belle." He stroked her forhead.

"What am i going to do with you huuh? Your the worry of my life. I know im over protective but that's just what fathers do, Im sorry Belle"

He kisses the back of her hand

" I don't know how you did it, But you seem to have melted Mr Gold. He's the town monster and everyone is afraid of him except you. You have brought the goodness out in him Belle. He Loves you. Even i can see that now. I'm not saying we'll be best friends but I will try, for your sake.

I love you Belle" and he kisses her forehead.


	11. something to remember

Chapter 11...

'A new life'

The next morning all three of them are still surrounding Belle's hospital Belle.

Ruby curled up in one chair in the corner of the room.

Mr Gold uncomfotably sleeping on another chair right next to Belle's bed and and Mr French in the same position on the opposite side.

Mr Gold is woken up by the nurse popping her head into Belle's room.

"Mr Gold...may i speak with you for a moment?" she whispered.

Barely awake yet he nodded and tore himself away from Belle yet again.

"Your Belle's partner right?"

"Partner?" he was bewildered.

"You know partner, boyfriend... anyway call it what you will..."

He had never thought about it like that. I guess he was her partner, but not officially. No one knew about them. So he didn't know.

"I guess i am" he said sleepily.

"I may have some news for you...If you would like to follow me"

He nodded, He was barely awake.

The nurse took him into a room. A grey room. There wasn't much in there really. One machine. With some sort of printer on the end of it.

The nurse pressed a button and something was being printed.

The nurse held it up to him.

"What...Whats this?"

"It's Belle's scan Mr Gold...We had to scan her for internal belleding and such, just to check there wasn't any inside damage to her body" she calmly said to him.

"And was there any damage? " he said with a worried tone.

"Damage?" she giggled and he glared at her as if to say this isn't a position for her to be giggling."Im sorry Mr Gold...she pointed at one spot on the sheet of laminated paper...see that?"

Mr Gold nodded. " It's a black dot...Is there something wrong with her?"

The nurse shook her head and smiled."When I did this scan on Belle, I didn't only find one heartbeat Mr gold".

Mr Gold's face looked so confused. Thinking to himself 'What the hell is this woman talking about'.

The nurse put her hand on his shoulder, she could clearly see that he was completely confused and tired. "Mr Gold...Belle is pregnant"

His eyes widened and he dropped the piece of paper and it swung to the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"Looks like your going to be a father Mr Gold" and she began to walk out of the room until he stopped her.

"Wait... your sure of this? and Belle is going to be okay? and the baby?"

The nurse smiled at him "Yes Mr Gold...Belle needs some rest and some T.L.C but she'll be fine, and so will the baby"

Mr Gold couldn't help it. He actually smiled. He actually smiled about something other than Belle.

"Wait...Could you not tell anyone else about this just yet? Just keep it between us? Please?"

She nodded and smiled and then walked away.

He swept the paper up off the floor. He sat back in the chair smiling to himself staring at the picture he held before him.

...

He gathered himself together and headed back to Belle's room. She was still unconscious, but he knew she was going to be okay.

When he walked in only Ruby was there.

"He's gone to get some coffee, He's totally whacked"

The grin he held upon his face, he simply couldn't hide it and sat back at Belle's side stroking the back of her hand.

"Whats with that?" Ruby pointed to his face.

"What?"

"That!" Ruby giggled. "Your smiling!"

He tried to hide it. "No im not"

"Yes your are Mr Gold you can't hide that...Come on spill! whats going on?"

He looked around the room. Mr French wasn't there, and Ruby did keep their secret before maybe she could do it again. He was so excited he needed to tell someone!.

"Ruby...You can't tell...You can't say anything to anyone okay?"

Ruby nodded. Intrigued.

He pulled out the photo from his suit pocket and handed it to her.

"Whats this?"

"Belle needed a scan to check for internal damage and things...just procedure"

"So why are you smiling because of this? Is she okay?" Ruby became worried.

"The scan didn't only pick up one heartbeat"

Ruby's eyes widenened. " Oh hell no...she's not?" Ruby's grin grew and grew too.

Mr Gold could see Mr French walking back towards the room. He snatched the photo back from Ruby and hid it in his suit jacket.

"Not a word okay! Nothing!"

Ruby pretended to pull a zipper over her mouth with her hand. "Your secret is safe with me Mr Gold" She walked over to Belle and kissed her forehead. "Mama Belle" Ruby giggled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Mr Gold whispered just as Moe walked back in.

"Where did you disappear to this morning?" Moe asked.

"I just went for a walk...grabbed a coffee and came back...I didn't want to leave her here too long"

Moe nodded at him. That was probably the weirdest thing that happened. Ever. Moe being nice to Mr Gold.

Mr Gold didn't know what to think.

He stroked the back of her hand repeatedly, even when he started drifting off to sleep he never stopped.

Until he felt her finger move around his. She started to stir.

"Belle?" He sat up. "Sweetheart?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Where am I?" She scanned the room looking extremely scared.

Mr Gold stroked her forehead it's okay, don't fight it, Your at the hospital, Your fine, everythings going to be okay Belle" He kissed her forehead.

Looking around the room, "Ruby? Papa?" Tears run down her face.

"My goodness girly, you scared the shit out of me" Ruby rushed to her side.

"Belle, My girl" Tears running down Moe's face.

"Papa" He leant down and hugged her.

She was so afraid, she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Belle, what happened?" Ruby asked with a tear running down her face.

"Ruby your car...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about the bloody car! You nearly died! I'd take you over a car anyday"

Belle smiled and tried to sit up but she winced with the pain. Mr Gold rushed up to her side to her help her.

"Take it easy Belle, Your still hurt"

She lay back down gently trying not to move too much. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"What happened Belle?" Her father asked trying to understand why she was here.

"I was upset with ..." she looked at him then slightly to Mr Gold."I uhh...went to Ruby and asked her to borrow her car. I was going to drive away. For the weekend until everything, I hoped had settled down until a wolf walked out infront the car and i just lost control. I don't really remember anything after that"

"That abulance that passed the pawn shop, You must have been in it and i had no idea, I'm so sorry Belle this is all my fault" He dropped his head.

Mr French realising the same one passed his flower shop. "Im sorry too Belle, I'm to blame for all this also"

The room fell silent but Belle looked up at them both with her sweet innocent smile.

"Im fine, stop worrying. Be brave!, It's all done" still holding Mr Golds hand she leant her back against the pillow and yawned.

"Rest Belle, We'll all still be here when you wake up" Her father whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

She smiled, turned to Mr Gold and mouthed the words 'I Love You' to him. He smiled back at her leaned over and kissed her head "I love you too Belle"


	12. something to remember

Chapter 12...

'Is that i think it is?'

Belle started stirring early morning. She lay there still. The pain running through her body like fireworks. Realising her finger fingers were still intertwined with Mr Golds she stroked her fingers over the top of his hand.

He looked so uncomfortable. She just stared at him for a little while until he himself started to stir.

His eyes rolled open and Belle smiled at him.

"Good Morning"

"Morning sweetheart" He trailed his thumb across her cheek.

Both of them whispering not to wake the others.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I little sore, I can't really move alot, It hurts" She carried on stroking his hand.

He smiled at her and looked deep into her bright blue eyes.

How was he going to tell her about the baby? would she be happy? sad? excited? frightened?

He needed a way to get Belle alone.

"Belle I've got something..."

He was interrupted by awakening.

"Your awake" he smiled at Belle.

"Yes Papa...Mr Gold has been taking good care of me, don't worry" She smiled at him.

Ruby awoke aswell. Mr Gold looked at her and then looked at Belle with a needing in his eyes. Ruby somehow understood.

"Morning guys, Hows my beautiful girl doing today?" She looked to Belle.

"Fine thankyou Ruby" Belle smiled.

"Anyone up for some coffee? Mr Gold? Mr French? Belle are you allowed any?"

"I'm fine thanks Ruby, but the rest of you certainly look like you could use some"

"Mr French will you help me carry them? I can't carry them all"

He nodded, smiled and Belle and then walked out infront of Ruby. She turned to look at Gold who mouth 'Thankyou' to her. She nodded and then smiled at him and then to Belle and left.

"What was that all about? Since when do you and Ruby get along?" She giggled.

"Belle..." He looked at her deeply...He didn't know how to say this. He was nervous.

"Whats wrong?" She looked worried.

He took out the picture from his suit jacket.

"Whats this?" she looked just as confused as he did when the nurse gave it to him.

"When you had the accident they had to scan you for internal damage..." He pointed to the little black dot in the centre. " The thing is Belle..." He gave her a little smile. "They didn't only find your heart beat"

Her face still looked so confused. He couldn't read her expression. Was she happy?

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes...just for a few seconds and smiled.

"Is...that what i think it is?" she stuttered.

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her. It felt like all the pain in her body had disappeared just for that one moment. Her hand came up and caressed his neck as he kissed her. He kissed her with such passion she knew he was happy about this. And from her expression and acceptance he knew she was happy about this too.

He pulled away from the kiss and took her hand in his with what looked like a tear in his eye.

" we're going to have a baby" she bit her lip with excitement and smiled. The biggest smile she could possible wear upon her face.

Gold nodded just as happy as she was.

"Ruby knows too.. I hope you don't mind I just had to tell someone"

"Ohhh i see..." she giggled."Thats why she took my father for coffee" she smiled with such joy written all over her face.

She put her hand on her belly, smiling intensley. "Hey there little baby" she giggled. "Mommy and daddy is here" she took his hand and placed it beneath hers.

He smiled down to where their hands were.

He leaned over and kissed her again.

He didn't want to stop.

Ever.

He was so happy.

They were both so Happy.


	13. something to remember

Chapter 13...

A few weeks had past and Belle was recovering well. Mr Gold would take good care of her at his home. Especially now they knew about their new soon to be baby. And Mr Gold had never been so excited.

Ruby would make regular visits to see Belle. Although she wasn't really showing yet, Ruby and Gold couldn't contain themselves around her. Ruby would constantly touch her belly with excitement.

Belle herself was extremely excited. She simply couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe something was growing inside of her. Something she made, with the man she loves.

...

It was a Thursday, and Belle had a scan, to make sure the baby was okay. She would also find out the date the baby would be ready to be born she was so excited!

She woke up at 9 am cuddled into Mr Golds arms. She stayed there a while just smiling at him. He was still alseep though.

She stroked his cheek, "Wake up sleepy head" she whispered into his ear.

"Mmmmm" he mumbled as he attempted to open his eyes.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered to her and she smiled.

"We've got to be at the hospital in an hour Mr Lazy" she giggled.

"Hey!" He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

...

They both got ready, excitedly. Exited the house and started walking down the street. The hospital was only a mile away,and it was such a beautiful day they decided to walk.

He held her hand tightly the whole way. Chatting away, Belle didn't even realise her father was walking right towards her.

"Going anywhere nice?" He smiled at Belle, and reluctantly nodded at Mr Gold.

Mr Gold began talking " Yes we're going to the ..."

"Going to Grannies Diner" Belle cut him off mid sentence and Mr gold looked at her with confusion.

Moe French nodded and smiled "Sounds lovely, a date is it?" he questioned.

"something like that" Belle half smiled and squeezed Mr Golds hand a little with worry. Rumple knew something was wrong but he played along anyway " You know Belle, can't keep away from those hamburgers" Belle laughed, but Moe pulled a very strange face at him when Belle wasn't looking and Mr Gold rolled his eyes.

" Well i'd better get going, opening the shop see, my girl" he smiled at Belle and gave her a hug and kissed her temple.

" See you later, father" she smiled and her and Mr Gold both wandered past him.

Mr Gold looked straight at Belle when he knew they were finally out of sight of Mr French.

"Belle?" He looked at her with worry.

" Im sorry..." She pleaded." He...doesn't know yet, and I don't know how to tell him"

He smiled and rolled his eyes, " Oh Belle" He giggled and put his arm around her waist and they carried on walking.

"Belle, its going to be his grandchild, surely he wont be mad at that?" he held her reassuringly and she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Even though my father doesn't get along with the father of my child?" Her tone slightly worried.

" I guess your right " he said sadly, " We can tell him whenever your ready" he smiled but she could see he was slightly saddened.

She took his hand and held it tightly intertwining their fingers together, "I don't regret it Rumple, I love you" She smiled.

" I love you too Belle" he kissed her cheek.

...

They finally made it at the hospital.

" Miss French?" the nurse called out in the waiting room.

" Yes" Belle got up and began walking with the nurse until she turned around and seen Mr Gold still sat there, "Aren't you coming?" she teased.

He shook out of his daydream and nodded. She held out her hand and they both walked in together.

Belle lay across the bed and rolled her top up. Mr Gold could see the little bump that was forming in her belly and he smiled at her.

She shuddered when the nurse put the cold gel on her.

"Cold" she giggled.

She stared at the screen as the nurse searched for the best picture of their little baby.

"Hmm..." the nurse mumbled, "I'll be right back" and she exited.

They both sat there worried. "Whats wrong?" she asked Mr Gold but he didn't know either and shrugged his shoulders with the same worried look in his eyes.

The nurse came back with a smile on her face, which relaxed them both alot.

She sat back in the chair and started fiddling with the computer screen and searching up and down Belle's belly.

" There's your baby..." She turned and smiled at Belle.

Belle's face grew and shon brighter and brighter. She was smiling so much her cheeks started to hurt and a small tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

" But this may shock you..." the nurse said, " I know your not shoing very much, which some mothers think is a good thing" whispers into Belles ear "Not too many stretchmarks" and they both chuckle, " But you are actually a couple of months gone, Miss French"

Belle's eyes widened. Happiness streamed through the both of them.

" When will he... or she..." she giggled, " be here?" she questioned.

" August...estimated around August the 9th"

"But... It's February?" Belles eyes grew and Mr Gold was speechless.

" I did say you were a couple of months ahead, Your lucky your not showing, probably your body build, your only small yourself" the nurse smiled. " Would you like to know what your having?"

"I thought we were having a baby?" Mr Gold looked at Belle, he didn't even realise what he had just said.

"...she means a boy or girl" and Belle gripped his hand and giggled.

"Oh" he started blushing.

"Yes, No?" the nurse questioned.

Belle looked to Mr Gold with the brightest looking smile on her face, he picked her hand up and kissed her knuckles and nodded at the nurse.

"Yes...please" he asked kindly, unusual for him.

The nurse zooms in on the figure, and it was much clearer. You could see the little arms and legs forming and Belle and Mr Gold were so happy. Eager to know.

The nurse printed out a few pictures of the scan. Different angles, Different colours, Different transformations and handed them over the couple. " Your going to have a..."


	14. something to remember

A few days later...

Chapter 14...

Belle woke up feeling a little ill. She sighed. The morning sicknes was starting to kick in.

She slowly crawled out of bed, not to wake Mr Gold up and headed downstairs for a glass of water, to try and shift the feeling of sickness.

She stood in the kitchen pouring herself a small cup of water. She had always admired this certain cup that sat in his cupboard. He would always make her tea in it for her.

The simple white china fitted perfectly into her delicate small hand and she loved the small blue pattern that covered the side of it.

SMASH!

...

Mr Gold awoke to a loud crashing noise downstairs. She was always cuddled up next to him when he woke up, even if she had been awake for hours, she would wait for him. When he opened his eyes, Belle wasn't next to him, she wasn't in bed and he thought the worst.

"Belle?" He called, but there was no answer in the bedroom. He was very worried.

He crept down the stairs, and there wasn't any noise at all.

"Belle?" he called again, but she still didn't answer.

He walked over to the kitchen and seen her crouching to the floor.

"Belle?" His tone grew, worried. She finall heard his voice and looked up to him.

" I'm so sorry, It...It's chipped" She sobbed.

He rushed over to her side and pulled her from the floor and smiled at her and took the cup away from her, and admired it closely.

" I like it better like this" he giggled and kissed her forehead consoling her. " Don't worry me like that again, I thought something bad had happened." He held around her tightly.

" Sorry" she whispered. " I was just feeling a little ill, and needed a glass of water" she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

" Ill? wait is everything okay?" he questioned, his voice seemed rushed and worried.

" Yes, I'm fine...morning sickness, It's a great thing" the saracasm rushed from her mouth and giggled at him.

He put his hand to her belly and started talking to the baby, "Now then little one, no giving your mommy any trouble" and Belle was smiling uncontrollably, she had never seem him so...so sensitive before.

She cupped his face and kissed him. He picked her up and stared into her sparkling blue eyes, then kissed her again.

He sat her down at the edge of the kitchen table and stood infront of her. She put her arms around his shoulders and smiled at him.

" So I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for the baby ?" Mr Gold questioned.

Belle's face lit up. " Yes Yes Yes!" she replied excitedly.

" Then its settled" he nodded, and she nodded back and bit her lip and smiled.

He loved it when she bit her lip. He kissed her and she buried her hand into his hair deepening the kiss.

She gripped the bottom of his pyjama top and attempted to pull it over his head. Until he caught her wrist, " Belle?"

"Hmm?" she carried on pulling the top up...

"The baby? Will it hurt it?" he questioned, he didn't know anything about babies, and such so he just assumed.

She smiled up at him and shook her head, "It's fine Rumple.."

His face suddenly shot a surprisingly confused face, She had started to remember him, the real him, the real them! He was so happy now.

With that he placed himself between her legs and started kissing her neck. Moving the strap of her amazingly beautiful blue dress to kiss down her shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. He removed her lace panties and started to tease her down below, stroking, pleasuring, playing. She lifted herself up on the table for him. Easier access for him. More pleasure.

He slowly entered her and she moaned into his hair. He pulled out, and then pushed back in, Their thrusts became mirrored and the pleasure was racing through the both of them. As he was thrusting he carried on kissing her neck, biting a little harder as a huge shoot of pleasure rushed through his hardened length.

They both climaxed together and Belle slumped against his chest and giggled.

" Maybe we can go shopping now?" He laughed and she nodded. He kissed her temple and held her close to his chest. Both of them breathing and panting frantically. They didn't move away from each other for about 5 minutes, they were content just holding each other so close. All three of them.

After that they both reluctantly removed themselves from each other and began to get ready to go baby shopping.

They walked down the street hand in hand, their fingers intertwined. Both with huge smiles on their faces.

Belle entered the baby store and headed straight for the dresses and shoes.

" She will look so beautiful in this " She held up a stunning, lacey blue dress, with a small white rose wrapped around at the waist. Mr Gold stood up behind her and put her arms around her waist from behind, " I agree, Just like her Mom" she whispered in her ear and kissed the back of her head.

"Belle?" A familiar voice, rung through Belle's ears. " Oh shit" she mumbled to herself trying to slowly to put the dress back on the rail as if she never held it the first place. Her face was filled with anticipation and worry. She turned around on her heels, ever so slowly.

" Papa?" His face was not that of amusement.

" What's going on?" He seen her putting the dress back, and he gestured towards it. "What was that for?" He had figured it out already, but he was making a point that she hadn't told him.

Belle didn't know what to do, Her mouth was opened but no words came out. She was speechless. She looked up to Mr Gold, but his expression was exactly the same.

Belle looked back to her father, His expression was filled with anger, hurt, disappointment and sadness.

" Papa.. I..." Belle began but he stopped her with a hand gesture.

"Save it Belle..." His tone wasn't harsh at all, It was just filled with sadness and disappointment,

"I'll see you again" He turned and walked away from them, with his head bowed to floor.

How could she have been so stupid? Belle knew he visited the shop owner regularly. She was his most valued customer at the flower store.

Her head dropped and turned to Mr Gold, and slumped against his chest.

" What am I going to do?" a tear ran down her cheek.

"Belle if you want to go and visit him, you know you can" He hugged her. " He knows now, there's nothing he can do about it, Your having his grandchild, Belle, He will will be okay" but in his head he wasn't entirely sure.


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15...

Belle awoke with the worry in her mind about her father. What was she going to do?

She rolled over and lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. Sigh. She was going to have to face him sooner or later.

She looked to Mr Gold and smiled. She loved him, but she also loved her father. Her mind running miles with worry.

She got up out of bed and got dressed. She wore her cream cloloured skirt and her burgundy cardigan.

To Rumple

I've gone to visit my father, Don't worry I'll be fine.

I'll be back soon.

Love

Belle oxox

She wrote him a note and left it lying on her pillow for him to wake up to. She knew he was going to be so worried waking up and not seeing her there.

She kissed his forehead very gently and he didn't even stir,"I Love You" she whispered and left the bedroom.

...

Belle nervously bit her lip as she rang the doorbelle to herfathers home, her old home. A few seconds of no answer felt like a lifetime.

Door creaks open.

"Father" a tear ran down her cheek.

"Belle" his tone mirrored Belle's. They were both upset and worried.

He held out his arms and she fell into them willingly.

"Come on, my girl, I'll make us some tea".

Heescorted her into the house. Itfelt so strange, She hadn't stayed there in such a long time, but nothing had change, not a vase out of place.

"So...?" Moe said awkwardly.

"As you know, I have something to tell you..." Her eyes manouvered everywhere except for his face. She didn't want to look at him.

" Yes well, I think we all know he's corrupted you" He mumbled and Belle glared.

"Father!" her tone was harsh, "He did not corrupt me, I chose to be with him"

" Areyou saying you fell in love with him?"

"Yes I am, and yes I have" a small smile crept along her face.

" Belle no., please you can't"His voice was pleading with her.

" It's my life, I'm not a child anymore" She looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes, like a puppy dogs eyes. "It...It's a girl by the way" She smiled and put her hand to her belly.

His eyes widened, but she couldn't tell if he was angry or happy.

"A girl?"

She nodded and eventually got the courage to look up at him. But he quickly turned away.

"Belle I'm sorry, I...I...It's his baby! " He became harsh and Belle was afraid.

-Do the brave thing and bravery will follow- is the thought that ran through her mind.

" Well like it or not, It's happening" She stood up, with her head held high. " If you can't accept your own granddaughter, then I don't want to be a part of your life either" She glared down at him and she could see a tear run down his face, but he wouldn't look at her.

" It's not you Belle, or the baby, Its him" He put his head into his hands. " I don't trust him, I don't like him and thats the end of it"

"So because you don't like who my partner is, your choosing not be a part of my life...of our life" and she put her hand to the little bump on her belly.

" Of course I want to be a part of your life Belle, Your my girl, I just don't know why you've chosen him" He dropped his head and mumbled "He's probably only using you anyway".

The anger rose from her feet and flowed throughout her whole body.

"Deal with it" her voice grew louder, " I want you to be a part of my life, Of your granddaughters life, but if your not going to accept it then, that's your choice"

She tried to hold back all the tears but it was so difficult.

She began to walk out the door and he watched her. She turned " I hope you make the right choice" and she slammed the front door behind her.

As soon as she stood on the porch she couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears began to run down her cheeks.

...

Mr Gold woke up, but he kept his eyes closed, tried to reach over for Belle, but that's all he felt was an empty side of the bed. His eyes flew open with worry,until he found her note and he smiled.

He got up out of bed and dressed. He knew she would have to go and see her father, He didn't like the idea of it but he was her father afterall.

Suddenly he heard the slam of the front door, and rushed footsteps sprinting up the stairs.

He sat on the end of the bed, It must be her, he thought to himself.

Sobbing and crying, she stood in the doorway of the bedroom and stared at him with teary eyes.

"Belle?" he rushed over to her and took her into his arms.

She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around him slightly and slumped against his chest.

He escorted her over to the bed, he didn't know what to say or what to do.

"What happened Belle?"

She shook her head and let the tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

He put his thumb to her cheek and wiped away all the tears, but she didn't want to look at him, she shut her eyes tightly.

"Belle sweetheart" He carriedon wiping her cheeks " Look at me" he tried to lift her head up, and she slowly began to open her eyes to him. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

" I...I don't think I'll be seeing him again" she sobbed.

"Why? because of me?" he questioned.

She knew it was the truth, but she didn't want to tell him. It was so selfish. But reluctantly she nodded.

"He's worried for me, he thinks you've used me, and that..." she put her hand to her belly," I don't know if he wants to be apart of her life, because she is yours" she looked down and began crying again.

"Belle, I love you, you know that but if you regret..." Her eyes widened with horror.

"No! of course not!" she raised herhand to his cheek and gave him a little smile. "I don't want to choose between you and my father,but if he doesn't want to make the effort to see his own daughter and granddaughter then that'shis choice, and I told him that."

He took her back into his arms and her closely to him. The anger and temper rushing through his body. He wanted to hurt him! but he knew he couldn't, he was Belle's father and that would just make matters worse. He tried to hide his anger. He stroked his fingers through her hair, trying to console her.

"It will be okay Belle, I'll always be here for you, and our daughter"

She smiled into the crook of his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I know" she whispered to him.


	16. something to remember

Chapter 16...

A couple of weeks had past, and tomorrow was Belle's birthday. Mr Gold wanted to do something nice for her. She had been through so much, and of course she was still upset about her father, he hadn't spoken to her since the last time she visited him.

She was so peacfully tucked up in bed that he didn't want to disturb her. It was early in the morning so he knew she wouldn't be awake for a while anyway.

He got dressed and went downstairs. He pulled out his cellphone and called Ruby.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruby, Its...Umm...Mr Gold"

"Oh Hi Mr Gold, Is everything okay? is Belle okay?"

"Yes Yes she's fine dearie. But there is something you could help me with, as you know it's Belle's birthday tomorrow and i have a little surprise for her, I was wondering if you could come into town with me and help me pick something out for her?"

On the other end of the phone Ruby smiled " Of course, Belle sure is a lucky girl"

"Indeed" Mr Gold smiled. "I'll drive by in 10 minutes and pick you up"

"Okay" Ruby said excitedly.

On the drive into town Mr Gold told Ruby of his plan, and Ruby was so excited, but yet so jealous aswell. She would love a man tobe doing all this for her.

"She has no clue of whats going on?" Ruby giggled.

"Nope none at all dearie, I figured now would be the right time to you know... with the baby, and her father being a complete bastard! Knowing she's going to have someone there for her for the rest of her life, I think will make her happy" he smiled to Ruby.

"I agree" Ruby smiled back.

He pulled up right outside the most expensive jewellry store in the whole town.

"Here? Wow you must be loaded!" Ruby laughed with her eyes wide open.

They strolled in and they were overwhelmed by the amount of jeweelry that surrounded them. Necklaces, Bracelets, Earrings, Casual rings, Flashy rings, engagement rings.

Ruby trailed her finger along the glass cabinets full of jewellry until she was snapped out of her gaze by Mr Gold's voice.

"What about this one?" He pointed down at it.

"Hmm..." Ruby shook her head, " Too umm...not Belle like"

Ruby pointed to something in the next cabinet. "What about that one?"

Mr Gold shook his head, "I don't like the look of that diamond"

They were in the store for an hour, picking and chosing, admiring and staring. Mr Gold was beginning to get fed up.

Until suddenly something caught his eye and Rubys too.

"That one!" they both squeeled in unison.

They eyes both lit up. The diamond was pefect. He could imagine her wearing it. It was perfect for her. Delicate, Beautiful, Amazing, Just like Belle.

"I'll take it" He said to the store owner.

"$1200 dollars please sir?" and Mr Gold handed over his credit card. He didn't have any doubts about this, This was definitely the one!

It was pefect.

It was perfectly wrapped up too as he paid an extra $20 for it to be gift wrapped. He had to do things the right way he laughed to himself.

"Thankyou sir" and Mr Gold nodded and left the store.

It was still only 11am he hoped Belle still hadn't woken up yet, he didn't want her to get worried.

Ruby and Mr Gold sat in his car and Mr Gold pulled out the delicate piece of jewellry to admire it once more. He Opened the small black box and his breath was taken away it was so beautiful. Rubys eyes widened at the glistening effect the sun had on it as it shon through the car window.

"It's so Belle" Ruby laughed.

Mr Gold nodded and just kept smiling to himself. " I hope she'll like it" he said, thinking to himself, that he can't wait to see her wearing it.

"She's going to love that Mr Gold" Ruby said with such excitedness and happiness for her friend.

"Lets just hope I get the answer I'm looking for too " He laughed, but something deep down inside him was a tiny bit of doubt.

...

He dropped Ruby off and headed back home. He walked through the door and it was silent. Nothing had changed, No movement in the house.

He walked upstairs to their bedrrom and opened the bedroom door. There she was. His Belle, still fast walked over to the bed and just watched her for a little while, Her hair surrounded her face perfectly, except for that one strand that always covered her left eye, He pushed it back out of her face with his gentle hand and brushed it behind her ear.

She looked so pretty, and peaceful, he could just stare at her forever. But he knew she was exhausted, and wanted to leave her rest, so he began walking out towards the door until a sleepy voice startled him.

"Where are you going?" her eyes still closed but she had a little smile on her face.

He walked back towards the bed and lay ontop of the bedheets next to her.

"No where sweetheart, I'm right here" and she cuddled up next to him, Kissed into the crook of his neck and then her head rested onto his chest. He held her close to him. Probably too close, but neither of them minded.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and found that her pyjama top was risen a small bit from her hip, so he began trailing little patterns onto her pale delicate skin. She liked that. It made her feel protected, she knew he was always there. Both of them with their eyes closed, lay there for most of that day. Neither of them wanted to move, It was peaceful, Happy and relaxing. Being in each others arms, letting the world go by around them, without a care in the world.

The image of Belle's present tomorrow spun through his mind and it made him smile. He was so excited. He knew she didn't like a fuss over her birthday, but he would make this one the exception. This would be her best birthday ever.


	17. something to remember

Chapter 17...

Belle began to stir late morning. She rolled over to cuddle up to Rumple so she could fall back to sleep, but to her surprise the bed was empty. Her eyes flung open and she found a beautiful, rich bright crimson red rose in his place.

She sat up, picked the rose up from his pillow and held it to her nose. The smell was so sweet and beautiful. The wonderful red surrounding the top f the green stem. It was magnificent. She breathed in another smell from the rose and the smile on her face grew and grew. The velvety soft feel of the petals made her shiver with happiness. She noticed something trailing off the bed, onto the floor and out of the bedroom. It was a path. A path full of rose petals. White and red ones. It looked so beautiful. Excitedly she jumped out of bed and followed the path that was made for her. She tippytoed across the petals, with the luscious aroma and smell of roses that guided her along the path. She had a huge grin on her face filled with happiness, excitement and curiosity.

The petals led her downstairs and then into the dining room.

...

Today was the day, It was Belle's birthday and Mr Gold wanted to make it special for her. She deserved it.

He woke up extra early to sort everything out for her. She sloped out of bed, reached under the bed and pulled out the beautiful smelling, velvety soft rose and put it on his pillow ready for her when she woke up.

sprinkles the rose petals out of his hands as he walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the dining room. She was going to love this he thought to himself.

After his first surprise of the roses, he began on his second, Breakfast. He wasn't sure what time she would wake so he began to cook the breakfast early.

Bacon, Pancakes, Syrup, Tea, Orange Juice and Coffee. A little bit of everything really.

He was so excited waiting for Belle he hadn't even realised she was standing right behind him.

"You did all this for me?" Her smile on her face shon like the stars in the sky.

He spun around and smiled at her, He almost cried when he seen how happy she was.

"Indeed I did sweetheart" He walked over to her, put his hands onto her hips and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday Belle"

She hadn't felt this happy in a very long leaned up and kissed him, a longing passionate kiss to thank him.

"Thankyou" she whispered into his ear and hugged him tightly.

"Come here..." He held her hand and escorted her over to the table, everything was perfect. He had placed another rose, a white one this time, next to her plate of food.

"Rumple..this is amazing, you really didn't have to" she smiled at him.

"And miss a chance to see that beautiful smile? I could'nt passup that opportuntiy, plus you deserve it" he smiled " Happy Birthday Belle" he held onto her shoulders and then kissed her temple and whispered in her ear "I Love you".

Her eyes closed at his voice, she felt so happy, could things get any better? " I love you too" she whispered and put her hand ontop of his.

She began eating her pancakes and drinking her tea.

Once she had finished she walked into the kitchen where Mr Gold was cleaning up and she crept up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Thankyou" she said and he turned in her arms so he was facing her. He cupped her face with his hands," You are very welcome" and she leaned up and kissed him.

Passionate. Intimate. Perfect.

Belle began to undo his shirt but he grabbed her hand and smirked at her.

"Nuhh Uhh... save that for later" he teased her. She bit her lip and pretended to frown at him.

" Meany!" she giggled.

" I am the town beast dearie" he laughed back and she swatted his arm and shook her head with laughter.

" It's my birthday" she bit her lip and began to tease him. " Now you have to do what I want" she tried to hold back her giggles.

She undid more of his shirt until the front of it was completely open, and she trailed her hands up his chest.

" You'll miss your other surprises" he closed his eyes, trying to take his mind off what she was doing to him.

"There's only one surprise I need" she glared with seductiveness like a goddess. She undid his zipper and button on his trousers.

He gripped her hand and glared at her.

She began walking backwards and pulled him upstairs with her. When she got to the bedroom door she let his hand go and walked backwards alone, biting her lip. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He followed her like a little puppy dog. She sat on the endge of her bed, Her legs on full show from her silk nightgown. He trailed his finger the whole way up her leg and with his other hand he pulled her hair to the side and leaned in and started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes revelling in the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay backwards keeping his head at her neck, kissing, sucking, nipping, biting. He made his way across her shoulder, up her neck, up her jaw and to her mouth and started kissing her. Deeply and passionatley.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and leaned up and started kissing along his collarbone. Moving her hands around his body, anywhere she could get them. He put his hand on her leg and started moving upwards, and she gasped and her head fell backwards. He trailed his hand up her thigh, attempting to pull the nightgown up with him until...

DING DONG

The doorbell rang...again...and again.

They both laughed at eac other and sighed.

"We're not getting any peace today sweetheart" he kissed her neck once more.

She sighed and rested limp on her back on the bed.

He threw is shirt on and went downstairs to open the door.

"Ruby how nice to...uhh..." He said all flustered.

" Did i come at a bad time?" she began to laugh.

Belle walked up behind Mr Gold and he put his arm around her.

"Happy Birthday Belle" Ruby gave her a present and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Ruby" Belle smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I hope Mr Gold is treating you like a princess" Ruby winked at her jokingly, even though Mr Gold was standing right there.

"Well..." she giggled. " I don't think things could get any better" Belle smiled.

But of course Ruby and Mr Gold knew otherwise.


	18. something to remember

Chapter 18...

"Fancy dinner at Grannys? Birthday treat?"

"You've spoilt me enough Mr Gold " she smiled as they both sat on the couch cuddled up together.

" Just one more? You deserve the best day of your life Belle" He played with her hair as she cuddled up to his side and rested her head onto her shoulder.

"I guess I am a little hungry" she smiled.

"Come on then sweetheart"

He got up and lifted her up too. He kissed her before they left and they left out the door and began down the street.

"Happy Birthday Belle" is what Belle recieved from everyone in the street. It made her feel so happy. Except everyone that stopped to talk to her, would completely ignore Mr Gold standing right next to her. So every now and again she would take his hand or put her arm around his waist just to show them he was still there.

They arrived at Grannys and to Belle's surprise all of her friends were there waiting for her.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday Belle"

She smiled and turned to Mr Gold.

"Anymore surprises? "She giggled.

"This one wasn't me, I was just the escort this time" he gestured over to Ruby standing next to an enormous vanilla cake. It looked delicious.

She ran up to Ruby wrapped her arms around her, " Thankyou Ruby, Did you really do this for me?"

"Of course!" Ruby smiled, "Try the frosting," she gestured to the cake. "Its amazing" Ruby winked.

Belle trailed her finger across the frosting and ate it. It tasted so good. Like nothing she'd ever tasted before. So sweet and sugary.

"Ru...Mr Gold come and try some" He walked over to her, she went to put some into his mouth but she rubbed it onto the end of his nose instead and laughed.

"Belle" he laughed and grabbed her by the waste, slipped a bit of frosting onto his finger and rubbed it on her cheek, laughing.

...

Belle was having such a lovely time, talking to all her friends. She'd go from one person, to another, and another.

Unfortunatly no one really wanted to speak to Mr Gold, they all liked to keep their distance so he sat at his booth alone, watching Belle. He loved the way her smile lit up the whole room. She was surrounding by a sea of people but she was definitely the prettiest.

He smiled, when he suddenly realised she was looking over to him, she started walking towards him but suddenly all the lights went out and it was pitch black.

'Happy Birthday to You,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Belle,

Happy Birthday to you'

Everyone had started singing, she turned around and seen 22 candles that lit up the delicious cake Ruby was slowly carrying towards her, careful not to drop it. Mr Gold got up and stood behind her, watching her face gleam with her smile.

"Make a wish Belle" he whispered into her ear, she smiled, took hold of his hand, closed her eyes and blew the candles out.

All the lights were switched back on and all the candles had been blown out. Everyone was clapping and cheering and shouting happy birthday.

Mr Gold spun Belle around.

"I'd umm..." he stuttered. "I'd like to say a few words if i may?" he said loudly for everyone to hear.

Belle became curious and nervous, what was going on? she wondered.

"Belle, sweetheart" he put his knuckles to her cheek and they both smiled at each other. " I know you said, no more surprises but I do have one more to give you..." He took her hand and stroked over her fingers on her left hand.

" I love you so much Belle, I can't imagine a day without you, I want us to be together forever" and with that he began kneeling on the floor and the whole room gasped with amazement. Belle's eyes widened nervously, excitedly. She looked to Ruby who was standing there smug, clearly she knew about this all along.

"Belle..." He was finally down on his knee, smiling up to Belle and he could see a tear run down Belle's cheek.

"Feel free to say no if you want to" he laughed, but something deep inside it meant something to him. " Miss Belle French I love you, I always have and I always will, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Everyone in the room began to Awwwwh, until it suddenly became silence. You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone eyes widened with horror as the door to Grannys diner slammed.

Belle's eyes shot up. Belle tugged his hand to stand up and he did. He stood next to her and they were still holding hands. Everyones eyes were plastered towards the door.

"Papa?"


	19. something to remember

Chapter 19...

He stood in the doorway with the look of horror on his face as he seen his worst enemy kneeling before his daughter, asking for her hand in marriage.

Belle stood there, still like a statue.

Mr Gold stood to his feet and looked a little sheepish behind Belle, but he wanted to show her father, they were together and they were going to be together forever, so he put his hand around her waist and stood tall next to her.

"Belle?" her father asked with an angry upset tone within his voice. " I believe..." he gestured to Mr Gold, "is awaiting an answer". Mr French frowned at Belle, his eyes narrow with an evil glint.

Mr Gold was just about to shy away from her, but everyone was watching, the whole diner. All of Belle's friends stared.

Belle's mouth gaped open but no words came out. She simply couldn't speak, she didn't know who to look at, or what to say.

"Belle sweetheart" Mr Gold rubbed her back and brought her back to reality.

She shook her head to get herself out of the daze.

Belle looked to Mr Gold and then back to her father, who had slowly started walking towards her.

She started to become nervous as he grew closer and closer.

Her father took one more step and stood right infront of her, Mr Gold tightened the grip around her waist,and she leaned into his arm more willingly as she grew more anxious.

"Belle, my girl..." Her father held out his hand to her and she nervously took it. He stroked across the back of her hand and smiled at her, "Who am I to stand in the way of your happiness Belle,as you said it is your life, so do with it as you like"

Her eyes grew wide with happiness, a tear of joy ran down her cheek. She couldn't believe it. Belle wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thankyou father" she smiled intensely at him.

She quickly turned back around to Mr Gold, standing there behind her.

"So..." she smiled.

Mr Gold opened the small delicate black box to reveal the beautiful diamond ring that was so perfectly displayed in the centre.

Belle was gasped at the sight of shining diamond. He took her left hand and pulled the ring out of the box.

" So?" he askedand laughed, "You havn't given me an answer yet" he whipsered.

" Yes!..." she jumped at him wrapping her arms around him, " Yes of course" she smiled and giggled.

He slid the ring onto her finger and it fitted perfectly! It looked so beautiful around her finger, like it was made for her, like it was meant to be there.

She leaned up to him and gave him a little kiss. Everyone was staring. The room was filled with contrasting emotions. Some were shocked, Happy, Sad, and some even felt sorry for Belle but she didn't care. She was with the man she loved, and she had her fathers approval.

She pulled away from him and turned to everyone looking at her, she didn't like all the attention on her but it was her birthday afterall, and if everyone was going to stare, she would give them something to stare and gossip about.

" There is one more thing" she announced to everyone.

Mr Gold stepped closely behind her and whispered in her "You don't have to tell anyone" he was worried what people would say, what people would think, but she didn't care.

She looked up to him, gave him a reassuring smile and then looked down to her belly and put her both hands across it.

Everyone in the room gasped with shock. Belle could swear the only person in the room she could see smile was Ruby. And that's when she became nervous.

" We're going to have a baby, a little girl infact" and with that the smile grew on her face, she didn't care what other people were thinking or saying. She was happy.

Mr Gold wrapped both his hands around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

" I'll be right back " she stroked his arm reassuringly and walked towards her father.

" Father?"

"Belle" he tried to give her a pleased smile, but it was far from it.

" I'm glad you came Papa, thankyou" she hugged him and he hugged couldn't hold his tears in and a few dripped down his cheek.

" Any name for the little one yet?" He gestured towards her belly.

She shook her head and laughed, " No not yet, we havn't spoken about it yet, I guess we'll have to soon" she smiled up at him.

" Well my girl, whatever you decide, I will always be here for you, I may not like the decisions you've made for your life but I'll be here for you and the little one" He smiled at her and it filled her with hope and happiness.

" Thankyou Papa, I knew you'd make the right choice eventually" she reached up and kissed his cheek.


	20. something to remember

Chapter 20...

Belle woke up in a hospital bed, all alone. She looked around the room but there was no one there.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a little baby crying. She got up off the bed and walked over to the crib where the tiny, hushed crying was coming from. As she reached the crib, she could see a tiny, beautiful, little baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. It was her baby. Her little girl. Belle smiled contently. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms back and forth.

"ShhShhShhhhShhhShhh" she whispered to her, to stop her from crying. Belle sat back on the bed with her cuddling her into her arms and soon enough her crying began to fade out.

The baby had bright blue eyes just like Belle's and Belle could see she was already going to have dark hair just like her too.

As a tiny little hand emerged up from out of the blanket, Belle slid her finger inbetween her hand fingers and Belle could feel the tiny delicate grip the baby hand on her finger. A tear ran down Belle's cheek, She was so happy.

She noticed the small hospital braclet that was wrapped around the baby's small, delicate wrist.

Belle began to read it...

' 7pds 3oz '

' Gender: Female '

' Mother: Belle French '

' Father: Mr Gold '

' Room: 201 '

' Name: Unknown '

Belle smiled. "What shall we name you then little one?" Belle whispered quietly as she could see that the baby was falling back to sleep. So Belle wrapped the baby back up into the beautiful pink blanket and cuddled her into her chest with a smile on her face.

The hopspital room door opened, slowly and Belle's eyes shot up and that's when she seen him standing in the doorway. Mr Gold. Her Rumple. and she smiled.

...Belle was dreaming...

...

Mr Gold woke up to see Belle fast asleep on the pillow next to him, smiling. She was facing towards him and he just lay there a while and watched her. Realising how lucky he was.

She sighed in her sleep and he stroked her cheek with his hand and she slowly opened her sleepy looking eyes.

" Morning sweetheart" he whispered and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him, "Good morning, fiance" she giggled.

" How are my two favourite girls doing this morning?" he couldn't believe how happy she made him. He put his hand to her belly as she lay on her back.

"Well she's certainly getting bigger everyday!" she put her hand next to his on her belly. They both feel the bump that was forming in her belly.

" Soo...I was wondering, she's going to be here in two months...and we havn't thought of a name for her yet?" Mr Gold asked Belle.

She shook her head, "I havn't thought about it" she bit her lip, nervously, "Have you thought of anything?" she asked.

"Maybe we could name her after her beautiful Mom?" he smiled and stroked along her belly.

" Belle?" she giggled, "really? you can just about handle one" she joked with him.

" I still like it though" as he put his arm around her to let her to cuddle up to him.

She moved closer to him and rested up against his chest.

"What about Scarlett?" she asked.

Mr Gold shook his head, " It's a nice name, but I don't think it's the one" as he started playing with Belle's hair.

"What about Emilie?" He asked.

She smiled, "That's a pretty name, but I don't think that's the one either...Ally is nice too" She looked up to him and he shook his head and she laughed.

"Umm...what about Rose?" but Belle shook her head.

"I do love Roses but I don't think that's the name for her" she looked up to the ceiling thinking.

" What about Amanda? Or Beth ? or Taylor?...Those are pretty names too" He shook his head again.

" I do like Taylor but No, there's something not right about those, not for our little girl"

" This is going to take some real thinking for us to agree on the perfect name, maybe we should buy a baby names book" Belle joked and they both laughed together.

They both sat there a little while in silence, just relishing in each others comfort, thinking of names for their daughter.

" I can't believe she'll be here in two months, It only seems like yesturday we found out" she giggled.

" I remember the day the nurse at the hospital told me, you were still unconscious at the time, after the accident, but when she told me you and the baby were going to be okay..." he turned his head down towards her, and she looked up at him, "Belle, I had never been happier" he kissed her forehead.

"Ava" Mr Gold suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Belle looked up to him confused.

" Ava...Ava Belle Gold" he smiled, and so did Belle.

Atearran down Belle's cheek.

"Belle?" he nervously said.

" I'm fine it's nothing..." she reassuringly smiled up at him.

"Belle, what is it? Tell me" He stroked along her cheek and she closed her eyes at his his touch as he wiped the tear away.

" Ava ...Ava was my Mom's name" she smiled, "It's perfect!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

" Then Ava it shall be, A beautiful name for our beautiful little girl" he cuddled Belle back into him and smiled to himself.

As Belle rested back against Mr Gold, she began to remember her dream. The way the little girl, the way HER daughter felt in her arms. The way her delicate tny finger gripped hers. She knew it was only a dream, but it felt so real. She thought to herself...She couldn't wait forthe real thing. The day she can finally hold her daughter. Her little Ava.

" Ava " Mr Gold and Belle both whispered together, with huge smiles on their faces.

Belle felt a strange motion inside of her. Something that felt similar, something she thought she had felt before, but this time, It was stronger, more powerful, more real.

Suddenly Belle shot up. " Ooaah"

She grabbed Mr Gold's hand and put it straight to the top of her belly.

" Oh my goodness, do you feel that?" Belle looked up to him with her sparkling eyes.

Mr Gold couldn't believe it, He could actually feel his little girl inside of Belle.

" That's our little girl, our baby daughter" he smiled and looked at his hand as it rested where he could feel the pumps, the kicks through Belle's belly.

"She's kicking" Belle bit her lip with excitement, " Maybe she heard us and I think she agrees, Ava is definitely the name for her, Isn't it little baby? Our beautiful little girl" She looked down to where their hands were merged across her belly, talking to her daughter.

" I love you Belle" Mr Gold looked directly into Belle's eyes.

" I love you too" Belle said back and rested her forehead against Mr Golds'.


	21. something to remember

Chapter 21...

A couple of days had passed and it was a Tuesday. Belle awoke to a slight pain in her lower abdomen.'Its probably Ava kicking again' she thought to herself.

She was kicking extremely hard this morning, so Belle needed something to take her mind off it.

She got up slowly out of bed as Mr Gold still lay there fast asleep. She headed downstairs to grab herself a cup of tea and watch some television.

She stood next to the kettle and watched it as it boiled, focusing on the kettle other than the pain that kept on building inside her.

She picked up the cup filled with the boiling hot tea, when it suddenly hit her. The pain hit her alot worse than before.

She dropped the cup in her hand, and it smashed and spilled all over the kitchen tiles. She ended up cowering over the kitchen worktop.

"No, No, No, it can't be, not now, it's too soon" she said. she was so frightened, scared, worried.

...

Mr Gold shot up from bed when he heard a smash coming from downstiars. The bed was emoty, Belle wasn't there. Now he was worried.

He rushed down the stairs shouting "Belle?!" calling after her.

She could hearhim call her, but the pain was too much. The contractions hitting worse and worse everytime, They were becoming more painful and more frequent.

"Rumple" she screamed from the kitchen, the tone of her voice was filled with fear and hurt.

At that moment he rushed to her voice as she screamed in pain.

"Belle?!" He rushed to the kitchen to find Belle holding her lower abdomen cowering over the kitchen worktop."Belle?! what is it?! whats wrong" He asked her, his facelooked just as horrified as hers. He was stood right next to her, helping her to stand upright, but the pain was too much for her. He put his hand to her belly.

"Rumple, I think she's coming" she said, afraid.

"Now?" He cried in alarm and when she nodded he rushed over to the dining room table, where brand new clothes awaited him, and he threw them on in a flash.

Before Belle even knew what was happening. Mr Gold stood before her, fully dressed and began quickly escorting her out of the houseand into his car. They immediatley headed for the hospital.

As she sat in the passenger seat of the car another one of her contractions passed through her body and she screamed.

"Breathe, Belle, Just Breathe" he said as he was trying to stay calm for her sake.

" Rumple I'm frightened" she shot her tear filled eyes towards took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Its okay sweetheart, Its all going to be okay, we're almost there" He said as he squeezed her hand a little tighter reassuringly.

As they pull up to the hospital Belle screams pierces the air surrounding them. The contractions were getting alot worse.

Hearing the noises, nurses ran towards the screaming Belle and rushed her straight into the hospital in a wheelchair. Mr Gold could barely keep up with them, they moved her so fast.

They took her a hospital room immediatley. They lay her out onto the bed, the nurses rushing around her, Belle didn't have a clue what was going on, she was so worried.

The immediatley scanned her belly searching for problems.

Mr Gold tried entering the room but the nurse pushed him out, "Please sir, if you could wait outside"

"But I'm with her, please ..." He begged the nurse but she wasn't having any of it.

He heard Belle cry out for him in the room and his heart broke. He couldn't even be at her side.

The pain grew and grew in inside her until she couldn't even cope with it anymore.

Within a couple of minutes she was attached to a bunch of tubes, surrounded by machines and nurses checking the baby, until suddenly her heart sank. She thought she was going to pass out at what she heard.

"We need to get the baby out now" the one nurse whispered to the other.

Mr Gold watched Belle through the window of the room, and when he seen her face drop with horror and he could see she was so afraid he charged into the room.

" Don't even think about it" he gritted through his teeth as the nurses and doctors tried to stop him from entering. " I'm staying here whether you like it or not, you all know who I am, and you all know not to mess with me " he was adimant that he wasn't going anywhere and he rushed over to Belle's side and took her hand.

" Whats happening?" Belle cried.

" Belle, we need to take you to the operating room okay? I'll explain everything to you later, but we need to get the baby out now" the nurse tried to console her, but it just made Belle worry more.

"The baby will be okay?" she sobbed.

" We'll do the best we can Belle, I promise"

And at that statement Belle and Mr Gold were speechless. They couldn't even look at each other. But Mr Gold kissed the top of her hand trying to calm her.

Her eyes were dull with horror, like as if they had turned into huge black holes with worry and terror.

" I'm sorry Mr... ummm?"

" Mr Gold.. My name is Mr Gold"

" Of course, MrGold, I'm sorry but you really won't be allowed in the room while we operate on Belle"

With that his blood boiled and his face turned a crimson red with anger.

" Why not?" he gritted.

" It's only a small room sir, and we need all the room for the best nurses and doctors in the hospital" The nurse walked behind him and rested her hand reassuringly onto his shoulder.

" I'll take good care of her, and your baby, I promise"

Mr Gold nodded, as he tried to hide a tear that ran down his cheek. He leaned over to Belle and kissed her forehead, " I love you " he whispered to her. " I'll be right here waiting for you".

" Why can't you come?" she gripped his hand tighter. She was so afraid, she didn't want to be left alone.

" Belle sweetheart, you've got to go, You'll be okay I promise, I'll be right here waiting" he gave her a little nod, but nothing could help her now. She was too afraid. Frightened something bad was going to happen. Something bad had already happened. Or worse. She didn't want to think about it, but it plagued her mind.

She was wheeled out of the room and Mr Gold stood and watched her leave. The nurse took her straight to the room to operate.

Mr Gold sat at the empty bedside, His head buried in his hands.

" Please, Please Don't let anything bad happen, Please let them be okay " He whispered to himself.

Even he knew his own powers couldn't fix this situation.

All they could do was hope.


	22. something to remember

Chapter 22...

The minutes were going by at a snails pace for Mr Gold since he and his Belle were separated. He sat there with his face buried into his hands for what felt like hours.

He felt like he was losing his mind, just sitting there doing nothing. There was nothing for him to do.

'What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to Belle? What if something happens to the baby?' were the questions that plagued and circled his mind constantly.

He had work himself up so much that he had started to pace the room.

Back and forth, Back and forth.

Belle had been gone for well over 2 hours and no one had gone to tell him how things were going and he was getting so frustrated.

He heard the door opening and he shot over to it.

" Mr Gold"

"What the bloody hell is going on Whale? Tell me Now" he gritted, angrily.

" Mr Gold, please calm down"

" Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down?"

"We're doing everything we can...for the both of them. Belle was getting a little worked up so we had to put her to sleep while we did the operation, Wehad to perfrom a cesarean section on her to getthe babyout, there's no way she could have gone through a normal labour, she's still currently asleep, but she's okay" Dr Whale reassured him.

" And what about the baby?" Mr Gold asked.

" well..." Dr Whale, wasn't quite sure what to say. " The reason, Belle went into labour early was because the Placenta that gives the baby oxygen and nutrients was abrupted. The baby was in trauma inside of Belle and that's what made her start her contractions."

" Thats not answering my question Dr Whale, Is the baby okay?" His tone worried, frustrated and angry.

" For now, we're keeping her in an incubator for the time being, she's having trouble breathing at the moment, as you know she is 2 months premature, so she is very small, only 5pds 2oz but we'll be keeping a close eye on her" he reassured Mr Gold.

"When can I see her? and Belle?" Mr Gold asked.

" The nurses are still currently finishing with Belle, but we'll be bringing her back here shortly, although she will probably be still asleep after the sedatives. " But as for the baby, it will be a few hours, we don't want to take any risks with her Mr Gold, just incase" he nodded and left the room.

Mr Gold knew Dr Whale was talking complete sense but he couldn't help it, he wanted to see his daughter now!

He sat there, so impatiently. He could see nurses walking towards the room, and opening both doors wide and they finally wheeled Belle into the room on her bed.

He jumped to his feet and ran to her bed side.

She looked so pale. Her face could camouflage in with the snow. He stroked her cheek, and she felt so cold. It was like as if someone had locked her inside a freezer for an hour.

She genuinley looked ill, he thought to himself.

"Oh Belle..." he stroked her forehead and then sat in the chair next to her bed, nevertaking his eyes off her.

"She should wake up soon, the sedative should start off wearing off" the nurse nodded to Mr Gold, wrote a couple of notes onto the clipboard and then walked out.

...

An hour had passed and Mr Gold didn't leave her side. He held her hand tightly, but he was tired himself, it had been a long day for them all.

Just as he had started to doze off into a sleep, he could feel her finger start to move between his own. She started stirring and slowly awoke from her sleep.

Mr Gold shot up.

" Hi sweetheart" and stroked the back of her hand.

She was still slightly out of it from the injections that put her to sleep.

"Whens the baby coming?" she questioned. " Is she okay?"

Mr Gold tightened his grip on her hand. She didn't know what was going on.

"Belle, Ava...Ava is already here" he looked at her with teary eyes.

"What? where is she?" and suddenly she realised that something was missing, her belly didn't feel so bug anymore, she realisedhe was telling the truth. She tried to get up out of bed, but she winced with the pain from where the nurses had to stitch her back up from the cesaerean section.

" Belle, just rest, just lie back and take it easy, everythings okay" he tried to calm her.

" I want to see my daughter! Now! is she okay? what happened? she will be okay right?" the sound of her voice was filled with worry and anger. She wanted to go, but she couldn't because of her own pain that kept her from moving from the bed.

" We can't see her yet, I did try, but they won't allow it" he said looking saddened.

" Whats wrong with her? why cant we see her?" she questioned as a tearran down her cheek.

" When they took her out of you they realise she was finding it hard to breathe, she couldn't take in the oxygen, so they had to take her off to care more intensley for her, they put her into an incubator, so they can monitor her breathing and heart rate..." He watched Belle's face drop and it broke his heart. Tears started to run down her face, she tried to hide it from him, but it wasn't working. He brought his hand to her face and brushed them away with gentle fingers.

" She'll be okay Belle, I promise" he reassured her. " DrWhale said we might be able to see her in a few hours, when they know more and when she can breathe better" he said and kissed the back of her hand.

Really, he was dying inside, he couldn't take the heartbreak of knowing their daughter was fighting for her life in another room down the corridor, probably surrounded by tubes and machines, atleast thats what the imagine in his head was like. He was desperate to cry, just let one little tear run down his cheek, but will all his strength that he had left within him, he held it back. He held all his saddness back, just for Belle. He tried to be strong for her. But it was breaking his heart. Completely.


End file.
